


i would love the scraps of you

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Alex have been together for years and have been through a lot together, but it takes work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would love the scraps of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> This was written for heeroluva for Yultetide 2015. You had a lot of prompts and I wasn't quite sure which one to do but I'd always wanted to try a magical realism fic and so I went with that. Preemptive apologies for minimal smut, I am just terrible at writing it. Title from one of tyler knott gregson's typewriter poems.

Nicky’s biggest shock about coming to America was how open everyone was about their gift. That’s what it’s called in Sweden, it has different names all over the world. In Russia, they call it “magic”. In America, he soon learns, they call it a “power”. It’s not a taboo topic back home, but displaying it like so many Americans do is considered distasteful. 

He doesn’t have a gift, which is obvious because the gifted, even those that don’t display their gifts in public, are easy to spot. There’s just something about them that suggests more. He can’t explain it, not even in his native language, but it’s true and though there’s no science to back it up, it’s a common feeling amongst people without gifts. Alex has a gift, which means Nicky gets a lot of questions about it. They can’t ask Alex himself, the Russians are very private about their gifts. That doesn’t mean they don’t gossip about other people’s gifts, though.

Even if they did ask, Alex wouldn’t answer them, just give them a quote about he has the best gift. Playing up his narcissism always distracts them. It’s a good method, but Nicky isn’t wired that way. He does it the opposite, makes himself so bland and boring that people don’t really bother. It pisses Alex off, but some of their teammates, like Holts, find it funny. Goalies are strange.

Suffice to say he’s not surprised that the day after Jamie Benn almost causes an earthquake during a game, the first question he gets after practice is, “Do you think players with powers should be medically restricted while playing in the NHL?”

It’s an old argument, one that only really comes up when Alex or PK Subban, or whatever player Don Cherry has decided to hate in that particular moment, shows up on the highlight reel. It won’t happen, Nicky knows, mostly because the players who aren’t from North America will make a big fuss and the league can’t afford to lose them.

Nicky is opposed to it-for many reasons-but all he tells the reporters is, “I don’t really have an opinion on it, I don’t have a power myself.”

They try to pester him some more, but must know it’s ultimately a lost cause and move on to asking him about the penalty kill.   
~  
After the press is dismissed, the mood in the room lifts. Nicky isn’t the only one who doesn’t like talking to the press, not by a longshot. They’re winning, but it’s still draining. English will never feel quite right in his mouth, even if he’s better at it than he was years ago. 

A blue light suddenly appears in the middle of the room and Burky, Willy, and Latts all jump to bat at it, knocking their heads together in the process. Everyone laughs as they rub their heads, pouting.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Willy whines at TJ, the light’s source.

“Never said it was,” TJ chirps back cheerfully.

The three of them gang up on him as everyone else laughs and chirps them. He looks at them fondly and then catches Alex doing the same. They’re so ridiculous, it’s no wonder the rookies think of them as their parents.   
~  
They play in Dallas a week later and Jamie Benn comes to talk to Alex, looking sheepish. Nicky stands a few feet away for much the same reason Tyler Seguin does.

“I just have to say, I’m really sorry about this whole mess with the powers. I’ve been getting shit for it from the media, and I bet you’re going to be worse. I already talked to some of the others and they’re getting it too. Hell, they’ve been asking Tyler questions.”

Alex waves off his apologies, “You didn’t mean it, no one got hurt, fuck what the media says. The others will come around, or else they need to get the stick out of their ass.”

Which works for Alex, but everyone knows that Benn has had less experience being a controversial figure. Something about it must reassure him, though, because he seems a bit lighter when he leaves. Seguin nods at Nicky, and then fistbumps Alex, before following Jamie back to their locker room. 

“That was weird,” Nicky says when they leave.

Alex shrugs, “Lots of people going to ask for him to quit, probably looking for allies.”

“You think?” he asks.

Alex frowns, “No, he probably is really sorry. But looking for support, too.”

Nicky hums and they both put it out of their minds, turning their focus back to the game.

Things come to a sort of status quo after that. There are questions from reporters about his opinion on “the powers issue”, as PR had called it, although the home reporters don’t bother anymore. The questions he gets range from straightforward, but respectful, to ones that just about cross the line and are made to trick him into saying more than he means. 

It’s worse for Alex. A lot of his questions are pointed in a way that gets Nicky’s hackles up, and judging by the looks of some of the rookies’ faces, he’s not the only one. Alex is good at playing the fool, so they use big words in their questions because they don’t expect him to understand. Nicky isn’t sure what’s worse: the fact that they’re doing it or the fact that they think it’s a good strategy. 

He’s not sure he likes the not-so-subtle xenophobia anymore than he does the attack on Alex’s intelligence. It’s hard after playing a full game to remember another language. Besides, speaking perfect English is not an indicator of intelligence. 

No one asked for Nicky’s opinion on it, though, and he knows that Alex can take care of himself, so he says nothing. He lets the rookies come over to his house and eat all his food while they bitch about how rude the press are and how unfair it all is. Alex, for the most part, takes it in stride and keeps up the charade for them while revealing nothing. The only indication Nicky sees of Alex’s reaction to the whole situation is when he steers TJ out of the locker room after a game and offers to buy him dinner.

Nicky doesn’t know what they talked about, doesn’t really think he needs to. Alex comes home afterward and Nicky’s already in bed, halfway to sleep. He watches through half-open eyes as Alex takes his clothes off and brushes his teeth. He’s just about to fall asleep when he feels the bed dip and Alex lets out a heavy sigh. Then, there’s a brief press of lips to the back of his neck, and then he’s asleep.

~  
The barrage of questions from journalists and the continued presence of the issue in the spotlight begins to wear on Alex as the season progresses and their play is spotty. He’s more aggressive and prone to blowing out light bulbs. He’s not sure if it’s that the subject hasn’t died down or if it’s Alex needing to let loose or if it’s their three game losing streak. It could honestly be all of them. 

Whatever it is, it means that Nicky has to buy more light bulbs and Alex takes more roughing penalties than Trotz would like. No one wants to ask Nicky to handle him, either because they’re pretending that no one knows they’re together or because they don’t think he’ll be able to help and don’t want to admit that. 

It’s okay, though, because Nicky’s aware he can’t always help. Alex has a lot of energy and sometimes Nicky can’t help him from feeling like he’s going to come out of his skin. That’s just how it goes and he doesn’t want to spend any unnecessary energy denying it or trying to make it not so.  
~  
By the time Pittsburgh comes to play them, Alex is very close to blowing out the lights in Verizon Center and that’s the last thing anyone needs right now. Thankfully, while they’re warming up, Geno Malkin skates up to Alex and says something to him. 

He’s not sure what, only that Alex glares at him and Geno smirks back. Geno skates away and Alex turns to look at him. Nicky knows just by the look in Alex’s eyes that he’s not going home with him tonight. He knows that people with gifts need to be around each other when they let go of their control, but he also knows that Alex likes having sex and if he can combine the two, he will. Especially now, when there’s some repressed emotion he needs to take out.

He’s been hoping that Geno would do something, if he’s honest. Alex has needed more than Nicky could give him for awhile, it was only a matter of who would be there to step in. Besides, Nicky gets to approve of who he sleeps with, so it’s not like he’s left out. There are some people Nicky won’t let Alex sleep with, for varying reasons. Nicky knows how vulnerable Alex is when he’s lost in his gift and there are people he just doesn’t trust. Geno is not one of those people and anyway, he has just as much of a claim on Alex as Nicky does. 

Still, he appreciates it when Geno waits for him outside the locker room after the game, which they win 2-1 in overtime, with Alex bouncing lightly on his toes by his side. The lights in the hallway are flickering in time with his movements. 

“Can I sleep with Zhenya?” Alex asks.

Geno rolls his eyes at Alex, “Good game. I take Sasha out?”

Geno’s always been careful about this, having enough discretion for both himself and Alex. Nicky respects that, so all he does is nod and say, “Have him back so he has time to change before the plane.”

Geno nods and Alex tugs him impatiently down the hall, tossing a, “See you at home!” over his shoulder as he does. 

He turns to wait for Burky, he promised he’d go out with the rookies after the game. Behind him, he can hear the faint echo of Alex’s laughter and the smell of ozone.

Alex looks more settled when he comes back home in the morning. He still has a ton of energy, but he’s no longer sparking-figuratively or literally. He’s carrying his dress shirt, having worn an old Team Russia shirt that, if he hadn’t known, Nicky wouldn’t have been able to tell that it wasn’t Alex’s. Nicky can see scratch marks peeking out when Alex changes his shirt, which settles him, knowing that Alex was taken care of.

They hold hands on the way to the airport.   
~  
Although he doesn’t mind Alex sleeping with other people, he gets a little possessive sometimes. 

They play Columbus the next day and Alex scores a beautiful goal, the game winner, with Nicky getting an assist. It’s a reminder that, at the end of it all, no one makes Alex’s hockey as pretty as he does. 

“Gonna take you back to the room, show you how much I liked your goal,” he purrs in Alex’s ear when they’re on their way back to the locker room.

He shoots Alex a dirty grin when Alex turns his head to look at him. They both have fairly large media scrums tonight, but Nicky makes it through by keeping to the same bland answers as always and mentally mapping out in his head exactly what he’s going to do to Alex once they get home.

After the media finally leave him, he gets out of his gear and quickly hops in the shower. He’s gonna need another one after, they both are, but he always like to start clean and then get dirty all over again. 

He’s just pulling on his pants when Alex gets out of the shower, the media wasn’t quite finished with him and Nicky takes advantage of their absence to ogle him as he walks to his locker with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He finishes getting dressed and lingers by Alex’s stall, waiting.

“I call top tonight,” he says in a low voice.

Alex looks like he’s going to object, but then he stops and looks at Nicky, studies his face. He’s not sure what Alex sees there, knows he’s not projecting anything visible but that’s never mattered, Alex has always known how to read him. Alex nods, though Nicky can see that he’s still pouting about it.

That’s okay, Nicky’ll convince him just fine.

When they get back to the hotel room, he barely waits until the door is shut to pounce. He slams Alex back against the door, kissing him roughly. He bites at Alex’s lips, grinning into the kiss when Alex bites back. He pulls off his suit jacket and rips Alex’s off as well, tossing both of them to the side. They both kick their shoes and socks off in record time, stealing kisses in between. 

He pulls Alex into the room and shoves him onto the bed. Alex is usually the rougher one, but tonight Nicky’s riding the high of the win and maybe a little bit of relief that Alex is back to normal. It also doesn’t help that Alex is all marked up by someone other than him.

He straddles Alex and goes in for another kiss, pinning Alex’s wrists above his head as he does so. Alex arches up against him, searching for friction. They grind against each other for a few minutes and Nicky’s torn between pausing to take off their clothes or just keep going until they’re both soaked with sweat and covered in come.

The moment is broken by the vibration of a phone. 

“I swear, if that’s one of the rookies too drunk to find their room again, I’m never going to pass to any of them again,” Nicky groans.

Alex laughs and says, “Not my phone, not my problem.”

Nicky groans again and rolls off of Alex to snag his phone from his crumpled suit jacket. He looks at the screen and sighs, debating whether or not to answer it.

“Rookies being stupid?” Alex asks, grinning from the bed, where he’s working on getting rid of his shirt.

“No,” Nicky frowns, “my mother.”

Alex’s grin turns mocking, “Better answer it, Nicky, be a good boy.”

Nicky rolls his eyes, but silences it with a silent promise that he’ll call his mother later. Preferably at a time when Alex isn’t shirtless and in his bed. He gently puts his phone back down on top of his jacket, ignoring Alex laughing at him.

He gets his own shirt off as he walks the short distance back to the bed. The interruption has taken the sense of urgency out of him, so he kisses Alex more gently than before. He undoes Alex’s belt and pulls his pants down and off, tossing them to the side with his shirt. 

He sits back on his heels, looking his fill. Alex isn’t considered attractive by many, Nicky objectively knows this, but looking at the long lines of muscle he sees in front of him, he doesn’t understand it. Alex kicks out at him, impatient as always. 

“Thought you were gonna show me how much you like me,” he says.

“I never said it was you I liked,” he says, “just your goal.”

Alex pouts at him and Nicky bites the inside of his thigh as punishment. Alex is visibly tenting his underwear, something Nicky is honestly surprised he wore at all, and Nicky leaves a trail of biting kisses up both his thighs to his erection. He mouths at the head, smiling at Alex’s responding moan.

He does that until that area is soaked through and then he sits back and eases Alex’s underwear off of him. He takes Alex in hand and licks from root to tip and then sucks the head into his mouth. Alex is very vocal in bed, which tends to not be a good thing when they’re surrounded by teammates in a hotel, but Nicky doesn’t care tonight. He wants Alex to be as loud as he wants. 

He bobs his head up and down, meeting his hand where it’s still wrapped around the base of Alex’s dick. He swirls his tongue over the head and is rewarded with Alex making a high pitched noise as his hips come up. He slings his arm over Alex’s hips, holding him down. Nicky gets into a rhythm, sucking with varying amounts of pressure, delighting in the noises he gets.

Nicky could drag it out, has done so in the past, but he’s too wound up to do it right and the frenzied feeling from earlier comes back. He digs his nails into Alex’s skin as he sucks hard on the head and Alex keens, yanking hard on Nicky’s hair. Nicky manages to pull off just in time for Alex to come all over his hand, some of it landing on his torso. 

Alex pants hard and Nicky lets him catch his breath as he scrambles out of his pants. He’d ignored his erection while he was focusing on Alex, but now he’s so turned on he’s dizzy with it. He spits into his hand and frantically starts to jerk himself off, kneeling up over Alex. 

Alex sits up and grabs Nicky’s hair, bites at his neck. He’s definitely going to have a hickey there and the pleasurepain sensation makes sparks shoot up his spine and his hand speeds up. Alex kisses him roughly and Nicky whines into his mouth. He’s so close.

“Come for me, Nicky,” Alex purrs in his ear.

Nicky groans and comes all over Alex’s legs, getting some on the bedspread as well. He collapses against Alex, who shifts them so they’re lying side by side with Nicky’s head tucked onto Alex’s shoulder. He can feel Alex petting his hair, waiting for him to come down.

Alex grabs a handful of tissues from the nightstand and wipes them both down. Nicky’s glad he used them this time, as opposed to using one of Nicky’s shirts. Just because he can afford to buy a new one, doesn’t mean he likes to. 

They laze in silence, Nicky lost in his thoughts.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asks, somewhat rhetorical.

“Of course, you tell me anything,” Alex replies, going up on one elbow to look him in the eye.

Nicky know that, knows if he tells Alex, Alex won’t tell anyone else. He’s good with secrets like that. Sure, he’ll tell everyone that horribly embarrassing story about you in juniors, but he knows where the line is. Nicky is one hundred percent certain that Alex knows what Sidney Crosby’s gift is, but he’s never told a soul. 

“You’re not the only one who is nervous about this. I know I seem to be handling this okay but I’m worried too. If you hadn’t gone off with Geno in Pittsburgh, I don’t know what I would have done.”

It feels good to admit that, to tell Alex about his insecurities. For all that Nicky’s supposed to be the mature one, he still feels young sometimes and this is something that is completely out of control. 

Alex hums, “I know, Nicky, you not have to tell me. I know you.”

Nicky nods and curls back up into Alex, drifting off to sleep.  
~  
Nicky foolishly thinks that the issue is over when they stop getting questions about it, but then the league announces that during the holiday break there will be a meeting with coaches and GMs about it. 

Trotz announces it after practice and Holts throws his blocker into his stall in anger before whipping out his phone. Nicky knows that nearly every goalie in the NHL has a gift, and that there are several goalie phone trees, so that’s to be expected.

TJ sighs and shakes his head, like he was expecting it but he’s also disappointed. 

“I mean, it makes sense. We have the largest amount of powers of any professional sport, so they can’t really dismiss it as an option.” 

Alex scowls at him, but Nicky agrees. It doesn’t mean he likes it, though. It distracts Alex throughout practice, not noticeably, like the rookies who keep huddling up and talking throughout the one-timer drills. TJ and Holts are also slightly off, and Trotz must sense that he’s not going to be able to work them hard enough that they’ll forget it and sends them all home with a disapproving frown.

Nicky considers waiting for Alex, since he has a larger media scrum with reporters who are not going to accept mumbled half-answers like Nicky gave. TJ and Holts have larger than normal scrums too and Nicky feels sympathetic, knowing that they have families who are waiting on them.

He heads over to his apartment, the one he rarely uses anymore, the one he keeps only for appearances, to hunt for a tie that he’s missing. Once he’s there, he decides to do some laundry and generally does busywork to keep himself occupied.

He’s in the middle of switching out his laundry when he gets a text from Alex.

done with media

There’s nothing else, no asking for him to come over, but also nothing that says he should stay away. He decides to give Alex some space anyway and finishes his laundry, folding the clothes and packing the ones he wants to take to Alex’s, missing tie included, before he heads over there.  
~  
Alex, for some reason Nicky has never cared to ask about, keeps tabs on certain players’ media. They’re all friends of Alex’s, mostly Russians, but some aren’t. They’re all magic users, though. He’ll sit down and watch the videos on his laptop and he always remembers where he left off. It’s mostly the charity stuff he watches, saving the pressers for a select few. Nicky doesn’t question it, but he’s not surprised to see the Pens website up on Alex’s laptop when he lets himself into Alex’s house.

“Are you stalking your friends again?” Nicky teases when he sees Alex

Just because he’s used to it, doesn’t mean he can’t chirp Alex about it.

Alex rolls his eyes, “Just watching Zhenya be a sore loser. Don’t know why Sid puts up with it.”

Nicky does not comment on that, just helps himself to some of Alex’s food. The dogs swarm him and he puts his plate down to greet them. Alex isn’t the only one who's a soft touch with them. 

“Sucker,” Alex says, swiping a piece of Nicky’s bacon. 

“You’re worse,” he replies.

“I think we should talk about this meeting.” Nicky says, when they’re done eating.

Alex, who had turned back to his laptop, frowns at him.

“I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to get questions about it and I think you should know what you’re going to say. Besides,” he goes to stand behind Alex and wraps his arms around him, “We’re dating and I want to know how you’re feeling.” 

Alex ignores him, clicking on the next video, but he leans back into Nicky, so he knows he’s not being ignored, that Alex is just thinking. After a moment, he lets go of Alex and sits on the stool next to him. 

A clip of Geno cooing at a puppy comes on the screen and beside him, Nicklas hears Alex grumble, “Fucking stupid magic, idiot cooing at puppies,” and he doesn’t need to look at him to know that Alex is fighting a smile. 

He can complain about this all he wants, but Nicky’s seen the fond expression on his face when Geno has conversations with his dogs. Alex is such a sap it’s amazing this whole “self-centered asshole” role he plays has lasted so long. Although, look at what they think of Sidney, he supposes. 

Alex sighs, “Don’t want to hurt Zhenya because they think I’m dangerous.”

It takes him a minute, but then he gets what Alex isn’t saying. That because his gift could potentially hurt someone, they would medicate all of the players, even ones like Geno or TJ, whose gifts are harmless. 

Nicky kisses him warmly, “We don’t know that they’re going to do anything yet, so save the wallowing for later, hm?”   
~  
The holidays fly by, not that they have much time to enjoy them. For the first few years Nicky was here, he was sad to be so far from home on a holiday meant to be shared with family, but now he and Alex have their own traditions. He knows that Russians do Christmas differently, but years in America have made it so they both do things that way.

They have a tree and Nicky insists every year on putting up the gate so the dogs don’t get to it. They actually lock the dogs upstairs while they decorate, after Nicky almost broke his ankle two years ago tripping over one of them. Alex seems determined not to think about the meeting and potential ramifications and throws himself into the holiday spirit. 

He wakes Nicky up disgustingly early so they can get a tree, puts the dogs in little santa and reindeer hats, and wears the ugly sweater bearing his name all around the house. They decorate the tree themselves, like they do every year, and like every year they swear up a storm and wonder why they don’t just get someone to do it for them. 

Things turn out okay, as they always do, and Alex only insisted on turning the lights on and off by himself once. Nicky knows how meaningful it is that Alex chooses to show his gift to Nicky, but Alex is also a child sometimes and Nicky always reacts appropriately-gift or no gift.  
~  
Bettman makes a statement saying that the league is looking into ways to help those with powers manage them more effectively. When they get off the bus, ready to play their first game back, that’s the first thing they hear about. Whether it’s because they haven’t all heard about it, or because they’re still processing it, none of the pregame questions they get are about it. 

Once all the reporters are gone, Latts says, “So what are you guys going to do?” 

Holts, Alex, and TJ all share a look and then Alex storms out of the locker room. While Willy, Burky, and Kuzy are all giving him shit, Holts goes to talk with TJ and Nicky shoots off a quick text, then goes after Alex. 

He’s standing in a hallway in between the two locker rooms, pacing. The lights around him are dim, muted in the way that only Alex makes them when he’s upset.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Alex slumps against the wall, looking devastated.

“What if they do it, Nicky? What if they make take meds and we can’t do magic? Don’t know if I could, don’t react well to those.”

Alex had told him about the first time he’d gotten really hurt playing hockey, how they had given him medication so that way he wouldn’t aggravate the injury trying to use his gift and how Alex had spent three days hallucinating and not being able to eat. Nicky goes and pulls him into a hug. Alex clings to him and for the first time, Nicky really sees how afraid of this Alex is.

He tries to soothe Alex by saying, “It will probably never happen, the league doesn’t even want to crack down on concussion protocol, for fuck’s sake, there’s no way they’ll go through with it.”

“He’s right,” a familiar voice says, and Nicky looks to see Sidney heading toward them, “although I’m aiming to fix that first part.” 

Nicky nods and he can feel Alex’s shoulders relax, along with his own. He’s out of his depth with this and is glad that someone who could understand how Alex was feeling. Someone Alex trusted to tell him the truth and Nicky just plain trusted. 

Alex might listen to Nicky, but he’ll believe Sidney. 

Alex looks at him and he shrugs, “I thought you might need someone to talk to who isn’t me.”

Alex looks a little shaky, but he smiles warmly at Nicky and he knows that he’s made the right call. Sidney nods to Nicky and he knows that he should go, but Alex is a little vulnerable right now and he’s loathe to leave him, even in Sidney’s hands. But then Alex straightens, just a little, and Nicky pushes off the wall and heads back to the visitors’ locker room.

“I’m not gonna let them do anything without a fight, and I know you won’t either,” Sidney is saying, and that’s all Nicky hears before he’s out of earshot.

Not for the first time, or the last, he’s sure, Nicky is very thankful for Sidney Crosby.  
~  
There’s no word on what comes out of the meeting, other than it was “a productive exchange of ideas”, whatever that means. Trotz won’t tell them anything, but Nicky’s confident that if there was bad news, he would say something. The issue yet again gets put on the backburner, but Nicky knows that it’s still very much something Alex is thinking about. 

Alex has always been a social person, his phone always lighting up with texts and emails. The only difference now is that more of them are in English, although flashes of Cyrillic letters still show up. Nicky knows that there’s a phone tree of the gifteds who have the most media presence, the captains and the faces of franchises. Alex doesn’t usually do things like this, reach out to players not of his team or nationality, but this is something he feels he has to do and Nicky’s not going to dispute that.

For his part, he’s grown accustomed to Alex’s phone constantly lighting up and buzzing, even when they’re eating dinner. He waves Alex’s apology off every time. Alex needs to be part of this and Nicky is a part of it by proxy. Every bit of information about the issue filters through the league via the phone. It is an early warning system for a storm that may not come.   
~  
Life continues as normal, they win more than they lose and though he would never jinx it, Nicky’s sure they’re going to go far in the playoffs this year. They’re lining up for a game against the Ducks when it hits him. They’re waiting in the tunnel to go out for warmups and he can feel the excitement, the anticipation of his team. 

Alex knows it too, probably most of all, he has always been able to tell these things. He’s a little louder when they go out and the first to join in on a prank, but with more enthusiasm with normal. Nicky knows that for Alex, and for himself, his team will go anywhere and do anything to make sure they get the credit they deserve. 

Nicy knows that whatever happens with the league, whatever they decide, he’ll still have this. He’ll have Alex next to him in their bed, in front of him, leading the way, and he’ll still have his team at his back, ready to face anything head on.


End file.
